American Moments
by LasagnaLover
Summary: Short stories based on important events or people in American history. P.S. Send me a topic that you want me to write. I will gladly accept request;D /I have written a separate story for the twin towers, its called The Falling Star/


**Pearl Harbor**_  
_

_1940_

America walked into the small wooden Japanese house. He inhaled the scent of fresh flowers that fluttered through the breeze.

'So peaceful.' He though, a cough was heard behind. America turned his head and was met with the emotionless face of Japan. He smiled, but Japan didn't even acknowledge him

"Why did you halt my supply?" America frowned.

"Hu, I don-"

Japan snarled, "Dont play stupid with me, you stopped giving me airplanes, parts, machine tools, and aviation gasoline! Are you with me or against me!"

He was furious. No he was outraged! How dare America stop lending him supplies, it was truly inconspicuous! America frowned even deeper now, sadness and uncertainty glittered in his eyes.

"I truly don't know." He whispered.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_December 7th, 1941_

All he saw was pain. Planes zoomed over him and to the destroyed harbor, where it glowed in the distance. He had to keep running, he had to help someone! Who could do such a thing to him, he was neutral in the world war? Why would someone attack him?

America ran. It was all he could do. He tripped over a dead body lying in the field and scrambled up, trying not to look at it. He did. America gasped and knelt down, running his hands over the bullet wound.

'Got the poor guy straight in the chest, must of died from blood loss.'

America examined the victims features. It was a young man, probably about in his 20s. He had blonde hair like Alfred but his face was different, it was skinner and more trianglish. The man's eyes were open. They seemed to be a light green color. America closed the man's eye's, he couldn't stand to see the emptiness. Sure he had experienced plenty of death but this hit him the hardest. This was a terrorist attack.

So many emotions were going inside of him all at once. Pain, sadness, fear. Anger. Anger for the people who had done this, who had killed so many so quickly. He wanted to avenge. America quickly caught a small shine in the young mans hand. He reached over and pulled the object out, airplane keys. America said a last farewell to the man and scrambled up and over to the airport in the distance. He located the airplane that matched the keys and hopped in much to the watching military men who yelled at him to go back! He didn't listen of course and ignited the airplane feeling the low rumble of the engine. America gripped the controls.

'Guess now if the perfect time to start learning to fly a plane.' America tugged and was off in a flash! He was going up and up and up! America screamed as he zoomed right by an attacking plane but he was going to fast to see the symbol of whom it belonged to.

He headed straight for a nearby enemy plane and shot it at full force. A DIRECT HIT! America cheered as the plane slowly fell down into the ocean depths. He passed by a few shooting and missing some but hitting others. One was flying straight on his tail, he tried to shake it off but was helpless as it started to shoot at him. It hit him in the right-wing and he plummeted to the ground. Wild red beeps filled the plane as he fell. America despertly tried to find a escape switch and sighed in relief as he found it and pulled, pulling him and the chair out of the plane. He saw it land on the ground with a big thump' as dirt scattered away. He and the chair soon landed safely in the middle of a field, but he could still hear the shouts and yells from the harbor.

"You knew this was coming America-san."

America whirled around, Japan. He gave the island nation a confused look until realization finally dawned on him.

"You, YOU DID THIS!"

America was angry. Wait no he was more then angry, he was horrified! Japan kept on that emotionless frown while America had the pure look of rage.

"This was expected, you did do this to yourself."

"But why, why this! Why so much death!"

Japan smiled, "This is war _America-san_, nothing more nothing less. But I wouldn't expect much understanding from a country that is so _weak_."

That was enough to drive America on edge. He ran at for Japan and punched at him with all his might. Japan though quickly dodged and jumped away right on time as America sent his fist into the ground, creating a large creator. He pulled it out and kept on running and punching at Japan, which the Japanese nation kept quickly dodging.

"After all I did for you," America yelled between punches, "After I befriended you and showed you the world! This is how you repay me- OOF!" Japan socked America strait in the jaw sending him tumbling backwards. He walked up to him and pulled out his katana, holding it right in front of his face. Japan smiled crookedly, "You think that mattered. The world is a dangerous place, you must know for a young one like you. Join the axis, the world could be at our disposal, we could rule it!" America only scowled.

"Never!" He spat at Japan's shiny black boot. Japan's smile though never wavered.

"Your loss America-san."

He slashed America in the face and then stabbed him right in the stomach. Blood poured out everywhere as America struggled in its pool. Japan put the bloody katana back in its holder, turned around, and simply walked away."

"You coward!" America screamed at the slowly disappearing Japanese nation.

"YOU JAP!"

The world started to swirl around him, everything was becoming dizzy. America struggled to stand but he fell down at every attempt, so he just flipped over to his stomach and painfully crawled to the burning harbor. He dint make it far though as the corners of his eyes began to blacken and the dizziness became worse over the loss of blood.

Before America passed out he saw The Arizona sink into the freezing ocean.

"I'm sorry, I failed." he muttered.

The world went dark.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

2,403 dead. 188 destroyed planes. 8 damaged or destroyed battleships.

America didn't see Japan at the next world meeting. In fact he rarely saw him at all any more. The day after Pearl Harbor (as the people were calling it that) Roosevelt immediately declared war on Japan. So much for neutrality. As he walked down the halls Roosevelt's speech over the radio frequently flashed through his mind.

"_Yesterday, December 7, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan."_

America still couldn't believe it himself. His own 'old' friend had attacked him.

"_The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its Government and its Emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific. Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in Oahu, the Japanese Ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to the Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack."_

Was Japan forced to do this. No he couldn't, that smile was to joyful.

"_It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time the Japanese Government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace."_

So Japan was faking to be his friend. That hurt him the most.

"_The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. Very many American lives have been lost. In addition American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu." _

So many lives. Lost. Gone. Forever.

_"As Commander-in-Chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense."_

His people, murdered.

"_Always will we remember the character of the onslaught against us. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory."_

That part had brought tears of joy to America.

_"I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December seventh, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire." _

America stopped at a door and pushed it open. The people already inside turned to look at him.

"Good morning America." America nodded to England. He then sat by China eyeing France who gave him a pitied look and Russia who smiled creepily at him.

"Alright," England announce, "The Allied Power meeting is now in session."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**This is for you! **

**The Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941. 2,403 people died. The day after President Roosevelt declared war on Japan and gave his famous "Infamy speech".**

**P.S. please send me ideas to write! I will gladly accept request so just comment or review if you want one done.  
**

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!:D**


End file.
